


听说我们是宿敌1

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	听说我们是宿敌1

确认无人经过，打开长廊尽头的房间。床铺铺好了，三个人，最靠里的被铺上有一件军绿色连帽卫衣。二宫咽一口唾沫，走了过去。  
这是相叶的衣服。中午抵达旅馆时，他就是穿着它在二宫的窥视下走进这个房间的。  
二宫俯下身去慢慢靠近，洗涤剂的香气扑过来，再近一点，便能捕捉到另外一丝淡淡透出来的，仿佛带着体温的气味。被它不可违抗般牵引着一般，二宫将鼻尖埋进衣料里，跪坐在床铺边，仿若俯首称臣的姿态。  
如果被发现了的话，会被怎样看待？  
光是想想就仿佛心脏被榨干。

“但……还是喜欢……”

 

忽然一阵错乱脚步声响起，二宫立刻把头从衣服上抬了起来。他没想到他们那么快回来。  
现在出去绝对会和他们正面遇上，二宫一骨碌爬起来环视一周，走投无路，打开了壁柜的门。  
除了相叶还有两人，胜利的喜悦带来了亢奋，接着说笑打闹了许久不肯睡觉。壁柜里头仅透了一丝丝光，二宫什么都没带在身上，刚开始的紧张也很快被疲惫无聊冲淡了，他眼皮渐沉，没一会儿竟睡着了。  
不知过了多久才被冻醒的。  
二宫晃晃脑袋看看四壁，心里大叫不好，贴着柜门听了听声儿，只剩一点虫鸣和呼噜声。  
还好，还是夜里。  
他蹑手蹑脚开门爬了出来，望了眼睡得正熟的三人，再看向近在咫尺的房门，就要悄悄离开，谁料这时睡在跟前的人突然翻了个身，二宫吓得赶紧蹲下身去装鸵鸟。  
等了两秒没有动静。他抬眼一看，翻身的正是相叶，这么一翻，被子掀了一半，浴衣也被挣开，一条长腿大摇大摆地伸了出来，在月光下明晃晃的，阴影勾勒出精瘦而优美的线条，从下往上延伸而去，直到看不见的地方。  
意识到的时候自己微凉的手已经放在了温暖的大腿上。二宫回过神来，发现自己又跪坐在了相叶床边，一个激灵，正要拿开手，却偏听见了一声细微的哼声，循声而去，目光所及便是相叶微张的嘴唇。  
他睁大了眼睛，心跳变得飞快，手却更慢了，更慢地，更慢地，从大腿，挪到了看不见的地方。明明是自己衣冠整齐地趁人之危，他却羞得整个脑袋都要冒火了。  
手心拢起的瞬间相叶难耐地皱起了眉头。这给了二宫莫大的鼓励，他咽了口唾沫，曲起手指轻轻描摹起相叶的形状，不出所料地感受到他的勃起。二宫盯着相叶的脸，将另一只手也伸了进去，轻轻拉开了碍事的内裤。他回忆着平时是怎样抚慰自己的，在相叶身上如法炮制。睡梦中的人完全享受起了这个服务，气息越来越粗重，无意识地曲起腿来，蹭过二宫的手臂，一下一下地挺起腰来索要更多。  
热流瞬间汹涌至下腹，二宫看着眼前鲜红欲滴的嘴唇差点儿就要吻下去，犹豫片刻间手心便被溅了摊粘稠。他被烫到一般浑身一颤，然后似乎听见了相叶的一声低吟——正在这时，那人干渴异常般翻滚了一下喉头，猛地睁开了眼。

“……二宫和也……”  
他用带着兴奋与无辜的神色，轻轻念道。

相叶认得二宫。或者说着实有些了解。倒也不为什么知己知彼，只是关于他的情报总是自然而然地就被自己听进去了，放心上了，一点一点地把这个人的形象拼凑完整起来。  
但的确，他最熟悉的还是最为对手的二宫和也，小小的个子在偌大的球场上并不起眼，但他总能注意到X高一起加油打气时那个清亮的嗓音、作为击球员站在自己对面时突然凌厉的气场。他还知道他被队友亲昵地称为nino。  
可他不知道二宫是否真心当他为敌了。

也不知道现在的二宫和也，现在的自己，到底是怎么回事。

下一秒二宫便天旋地转被相叶压在了身下。  
“这是……报复吗？”  
相叶似是真的疑惑，蹙起眉，气息全直直吐在二宫脸上。  
二宫没料到他这样的反应，只顾着想自己过快的心跳是否会被察觉，强装冷静道：“你觉得呢？”  
相叶浑身燥热，较往常更没耐心，见二宫这副不羞不臊的样子，心里越发恼火，说：“你们就这点本事吗？球场上赢不了就这样羞辱人？”  
二宫心下一颤。喜欢是一回事，面子是一回事，少年的自尊心被触碰了往往一发不可收拾，他扭头确定另外两人还在熟睡，凑近相叶的脸笑着用气音回道：“觉得被羞辱了？啊~相叶君也知道自己……时，间，不，长，啊……”  
相叶顿时瞪大了眼睛，自己的头号敌人大半夜的跑来对自己做这种事已经让他莫名其妙了，却更没想到这个看起来还是个小处男的家伙竟然好意思讲这样的话，他羞愤难当，立马澄清：“才没有！！”  
话音未落二宫就被他一板一眼的样子逗笑了，习惯性抬手来捂自己的嘴，结果他手上还有粘稠的液体，气味在空中划了一道弧，扩散开来，二宫想了起来，竟摊开手心给相叶看看，笑得更凶。  
压抑的笑声在耳膜冲撞，相叶第一次见这样的二宫，原来他是这样爱玩的人，笑起来像个小恶魔。  
欠收拾的手下败将。  
相叶伸手去刮走二宫手上的东西时，脑子里回响着这句话。然后他在二宫惊讶的眼神下用另一只手探进二宫的浴衣内扯下了他的内裤。  
“你……诶？”二宫立刻敛了笑，条件反射地按住相叶那只手，“你要干什么？”  
相叶紧接着用另一只手扯开了二宫的腰带，眼神示意二宫看看躺在旁边的两人。  
“别出声，不然再来两个人，我可不知道会发生什么。”  
“诶……？”二宫愣住了。他有些不敢相信眼前的人是相叶。那个笑起来天真无邪的、只有明媚模样的相叶，现在是要……要上他？夜里的凉意一股脑地灌进了胸口，二宫下意识地蜷起身子挡住相叶的目光，谁知相叶趁势撩起他的右腿架在了自己的手臂上，往毫无遮拦的后方送进了一个冰凉湿滑的指节。  
“唔……”二宫立马疼得脸都皱了，却不敢用力挣扎。  
相叶整个人伏到他身上，轻易制服了他。见惯了二宫在球场上风驰电掣，刚才发现了他清冷的样子、没皮没脸的样子，现下竟又成了这副柔弱的样子，相叶心里突然生出了一丝探索的兴味，低下头去，在二宫白皙的脖子上舔了一下。  
身下的人瞬时颤了颤，抬头一看，二宫正愣愣地看着他，眼神里比起惊慌，更多的是不可思议，透着轻浅的月光，仿佛触碰一下，就会荡起涟漪。这下相叶也莫名地怔住了，但还没来得及理理思路，便被另一件事情牵走了注意力。  
二宫的东西热热地抵住了他的东西。  
面面相觑沉默了两秒，相叶先开的口。  
“你是那边的？”  
二宫一惊，立刻摇头否认，可摇了几下觉得不对了，他发觉相叶的目光慢慢变了，从刚才的疑惑变成了难以洞察的深沉。  
二宫生出一丝绝望。他们这个年龄的男生都知道同性恋的存在，但也都只是标签化地把那个人群理解为放荡恶心的存在。现在他就是这样的人了，一个不折不扣的被同性亲一下就能硬的饥渴的变态……  
二宫心急，平日引以为傲的头脑却偏偏当机，连话都说不清，“你，我……我可以解释……”  
“随便吧。”  
相叶打断，看着二宫的眼睛，半晌，压低的声音像远方的潮声。  
“这是对手下败将的惩罚……我继续了。”  
话音刚落第二个吻便落在了他的胸膛。二宫不可置信地颤抖起来，紧接着感受到第三个，第四个，数不清的吻细细密密地印在了他的身上。心跳疯狂得快要跳出胸腔，手指紧紧抠着枕头，僵硬的肌肉却渐渐被翻滚的热流冲得松软起来，冲出掌控的两份欲望不知何时开始蓬勃地相互厮磨起来，二宫甚至发现后穴的疼痛都已被自己忽略。  
他低头看着在胸口啄食的相叶，凌乱而柔顺的棕色头发间偶尔能窥见高挺的鼻梁和鲜红的唇尖。浑身又添一层热气。  
他突然觉得自己实在太危险了，竟然顺应了那么轻巧的威胁，放弃了逃跑，对这个人表里不一的恶劣行径毫无怨言，还被名为“报复”？“惩罚”？荒唐至极。  
思及此处，相叶尽职尽责的前戏让二宫恼火。太熟练了。吻的痕迹瞬间变得冰凉透心，将他的嫉妒和可悲仿佛放到最大。可偏偏生理上的欲望仍在不可抑制地滋长，自己也快要瞧不起自己了……  
“太疼了？”相叶的脸忽然在眼前放大，二宫这才发现自己的视线早已模糊，他偏过头去，不想回答，眼泪却瞬间滑落在枕上。  
相叶见过女孩子在这种时候哭，却没想到二宫也会，还咬着嘴唇强忍住，肩膀一抽一抽的，像只受伤却倔强的小动物。  
他突然担心自己是不是欺负得有点过了。  
说实话一开始他也没下决心要做出点什么事来，直到他发现二宫对同性那么容易起反应。  
以前他们队里就有个gay，进棒球队就是为了近水楼台，借着打闹名义和满足肉体饥渴，虽然最终被识破，灰溜溜地退了队，但全队上下都被恶心了个遍。  
二宫会不会也是怀着这样的目的打棒球的？是不是也喜欢和那些壮硕的队员搂搂抱抱？听到别人亲热地叫他“nino”时会不会很享受？或许……他还暗暗喜欢着哪个队员？  
就是这种没由来的猜测让他忽然认真地，萌生了侵犯这个人的想法。

冷静下来想想这何止过分，简直是在犯罪了。

相叶心一软，虽然心有不甘，但还是伸手给他擦擦眼泪，把他的脸掰正过来，道：“好好地求饶道歉的话，我就放你走。”  
谁知二宫红着眼看向相叶时，面上又装回了清清冷冷样子。  
沉默半晌，相叶无奈，终于是决定再退一步放他走，可他正要站起身来的同时，二宫却兀自撑起身子来填上两人的距离，猛地贴上了相叶的嘴唇。  
随即便把人压回了被铺上。  
渴望已久一般，唇齿间迸发出的满足感令两人都有些意外。二宫小狗似的啃咬很快被相叶的娴熟牵引着滑向了更深处，舌尖相触，角度交叠，热流再次漫向了全身。二宫没多久就瘫软了下来，却不服输似的钩住相叶的脖子向更深处探去，在察觉相叶往后穴多放了根手指时，发泄疼痛似的攫住相叶的舌头用力吮吸了一口。  
一切错乱的走向突然得到默许。相叶一边用手指进出着，一边蹭着二宫完全勃起的性器小幅蠕动起来。二宫渐渐喘起来，若即若离的快感像时续时断的电流，他迷糊间越过相叶的肩膀，从阳台门缝看到了渐浅的天色。  
他在黑暗中愣了愣，鬼使神差般抬起腰来双腿夹紧了相叶的腰，屁股直直对着相叶的性器蹭了蹭。相叶停下唇舌交缠，有些惊诧地看着二宫，只见身下的人双唇微张，双颊绯红，眼里又蓄了新的眼泪，他目光一暗，掐着二宫的腰把自己送了进去。  
“啊！”二宫终于是忍不住叫出了声，把自己吓得不轻，赶紧捂上了嘴。相叶倒笑了，一挺腰往里面一送到底，二宫更受不了了，咬住自己食指的关节，还是发出了一声小奶狗般的呜咽，相叶心念一动，扯出他的手，又换上了自己的嘴唇。  
在缓慢的抽送频率中不断地吻着，二宫的手不知何时已游走进相叶散了一半的浴衣里，不余一寸地探索他觊觎已久的腰身。疼痛很快被奇妙的快感盖过，速度渐渐加快，吻被撞得支离破碎，他感觉自己好像在无声地念着相叶的名字，念着念着突然被一阵高昂的刺激冲昏了头脑，浑身颤抖着脱口而出了。  
二宫没意识到自己喊出了声，却是惊了相叶。  
他第一次见一个男孩子动情如此的模样，没想到竟然会这么色气，这么……甜。  
他加大力度去冲撞湿热的通道，紧紧盯着二宫在震荡中难耐的神色，耳边环绕着二宫的呢喃和冲撞间的拍打声，胸中充斥着征服的快乐和另一种微不可察的柔软情绪……

“唔……”突然有另一个声音幽幽响起。

两人瞬间屏息，扭头看向睡在隔壁的人。  
只见那位同学舒舒服服地翻了个身成了面向他们的姿势，鼾声又重了几分。  
……  
两人第二次面面相觑，相叶松一口气，只见二宫还死死缠着自己的腰背，一脸无辜茫然，他咽口唾沫，二话不说，把被子一盖，将两人从头到脚遮盖了起来。  
“欸？”二宫不禁小小惊呼了一下，还没适应黑暗的眼睛什么也看不见，其他感官便异常敏感起来。  
冲撞猛然重启，力度非但没有因为刚才的插曲而降低，反倒是更甚，如同一心要将褶皱全部熨平似的。二宫被刺激得刹时蜷起身子来，他第一次体会到这样强烈的快感，侵略式的，就等着你投降一般。

早就投降了的。

二宫迷迷糊糊地想着，再管不住自己的呻吟，跟着相叶的频率摆动起腰肢。  
“呜……要那里……嗯……”甜美的诉求声在被窝里立体环绕着，相叶把头埋在二宫沁出汗水的颈项上，夹杂着粗重的吐息轻轻啃咬着，听他喊一声就咬重一下。  
他何尝不是要到极限了，但为了刚才二宫那句揶揄，这回怎么也得证明一下自己，折磨一下这个小恶魔。紧绷状态带来的刺激前所未有地挠心，他愈发意识到二宫和也比想象中有趣多了，可以在球场上带劲，也可以在床上。他奖赏般轻轻舔在小巧的乳首，低声道：“别太大声，虽然很好听。”  
二宫意识混沌，忘了其实拍打声和水渍声才是最大声源，只在意着“好听”两个字，顿时把人缠得更紧，恨不得把他揉进身体里。他发现爱意具象起来原来是这样的，粉色的，涓涓流淌到脚边，然后突然变成一大片漩涡，还是热的，滚烫的。他忽觉心脏沉浮于满足和无助，自言自语般碎碎念道：“怎么办怎么办……”  
“真擅长撒娇啊……”相叶只当他快到了，抓紧冲刺着后方，自己也意乱情迷起来，帮二宫撸动起肿胀的性器，“呐……那么想被我填满吗……”  
“嗯！”  
话音未落二宫便交代在了相叶的小腹上，可怜兮兮地把脑袋抵在相叶的胸膛，紧绷起身体剧烈抽搐着，夹得相叶差点也跟着射了。  
相叶已满额头是汗，他抽离二宫的身体，自己用手加了几下，啧啧嘴，拉起二宫的手握上去来两下，一下子释放出来，翻身倒在了二宫身旁。

大汗淋漓的两人钻出被窝时都舒服地喟叹了一声。瞧瞧一旁的人，还没醒。此时已透着清晨的微光。  
对视一眼，彼此都还喘着气，衣衫不整，眼神涣散，嘴唇红肿得可疑。  
包容罪恶污秽的黑夜一过，两人的头脑渐渐清醒过来，羞耻心回笼，相继挪开了视线。  
“这算……报仇雪恨了没……”  
二宫先开了口，声音微微沙哑。  
相叶怔了怔。  
“啊，一，一笔勾销吧……”  
他说完起身小心翼翼拿来纸巾，自己抽了两张，然后沉默着递给二宫。  
两人无声地把自己收拾干净，仿佛刚才的热络都只是一场春梦。  
“我回去了。”二宫起身拢好衣服绑好腰带，二话不说转身往门外走去。  
相叶抬头看着他的背影，恍恍觉得有什么不对。低头一看，地上赌气一般留着两个乱扔的纸团，他一怔，立刻起身去拉住走到门边的二宫。  
“我的球你全击中了。”  
二宫愣了愣，随后才忽然明白过来，睁大了眼睛。  
他怎么也没想到相叶会记住这样的事。和自己有关的事。虽然是以敌人的身份。  
他突然感觉胸中被塞进一股冲动，教唆他挑衅地扬起嘴角。  
“敢不敢打个赌？下次的对决，你们输定了。”  
相叶一瞬间皱了皱眉。  
“好啊，赌什么？”  
“你的屁股。”

看着二宫以奇怪的姿势慢慢走回房的样子，相叶就这么站在门边发了会儿呆，直到人影消失在长廊转角，他才突然捂着脸蹲了下来。

“二宫……二宫……二宫……”他循环默念着，最后顿了顿，试探般轻声说出了声。

“nino……nino。”

 

TBC


End file.
